rothvessafandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
Religions The Vessonian Republic The Vessonian Republic follow a loose interpretation of the Varangian relgion, known as Northism. It is in their belief that Humans were not made by the gods, but have allways been here, as vital to the world as it is to us. They believe that the presence of life, be it Human, elf, dwarf, or even Sloan, gives life to the universe. Their church is headed by the Pope, who resides in his Cathedral in Uskulyeo. The Varangians BELIEFS OOC: The Guard is what would be considered "pagan" in RL time. The Varangians believe and make sacrifice to many gods, and these gods are not like most. While some believe their gods love them, the Varangians realize that they are here to please the gods, and that there time is to be sent doing whatever it is that they do. They do not force their religion or ways onto anyone, but they laugh at all others who do not believe the same. Varangians are superstitious and will follow omens or things predicted to be true. A warriors greatest accomplishment is to be brought back as a warrior-immortal. These select warriors can only be the best of their kind and followers of the gods, and are rewarded with immortal life and the ability to return to Dragdimr to fight for the gods chosen. They are considered sons of Taniskro, demi-gods who serve him directly as his personal guard. The Main Deities are: Frolen, the King of the gods Taniskro, god of war and feasts Grangir, god of the sea, trade, and the afterlife Ranvyrn, god of music, learning, and far sight Tanelorn, ???????????? Frolen, the leader of the gods, rules above all. He is sacrificed to for everything including the gods who are responsible. When you are about to set sail into new, dangerous waters, you sacrifice to Grangir and Frolen. Before battle, you pray to Taniskro and Frolen. And so on and so forth. Frolen is King of the gods because the others chose him. He was the strongest and best of them, so he was given the title. Due to this system, leadership is decided mostly the same for the Varangians. The strongest rule, not because they are born to previous kings, but because they have beaten all others who would claim it for themselves. It began when the gods first met that they fought. Their battle lasted for several centuries until Frolen had beaten them all. They soon hailed him the king and set about to creating the world and deciding which gods would command what. Frolen commanded the heavens. He rules where mortals go when if they die honorably and with a weapon in their hand. The Fields of Frolen they are known as, here the dead can live life like they did before, but forever. They will not age, they will not grow sick. They can stay forever young and enjoy life for eternity. Taniskro had been the last god to fall to Frolen so it was decided that he would rule over battle and celebration of battle. Taniskro owns the land Battlegrounds. When you die, you go can back and forth between Frolen's Fields and Taniskro's Battlegrounds. On the battlegrounds you can fight for as long as you please, and when you die, come back. After the large battles Taniskro holds great feasts with unlimited food and drink. When Grangir was defeated, he fell from the heavens and smashed into the earth, creating a grand ocean. He was made to rule over the sea and thus be responsible for all that took place on it. He also takes all those who I die to the gates outside of Frolen's Fields. The god Ranvyrn fought very little, and instead recorded all that occurred. When Frolen defeated the other gods and was named king, Ranvyrn came down to Dragdimr and gave the book to the first people, the ancestors of the now Varangians. He established the seers and made them responsible for the knowledge of gods. He gave them the ability to interpret omens and signs all around the world with their command of magic and foresight. The final deity, Tanelorn, actually did not take part of the fighting, he was already god of *writing is blurred, as if tampered with* and there he stayed in *the writing is scratched off* Tanelorn soon went about creating a horrible substance, Draconium. Draconium is a most dangerous and deadly material. It is known to be a metal, dark with a purple glint to it. Not too much is known about it except that when it come in contact with magic, it will release a black, toxic gas. Extremely lethal, and it will spread until stopped. The gas is extremely flammable, and once lit will first, release an explosion of terrifying force, and anything in the proximity will be lit aflame. The fire it generates is completely black, with some green tints to the edges of it and is extremely difficult to subdue. The material Draconium is almost impossible to find. Although it can *the writing is undecipherable and the writing ends* Rotharian The Elves The Elves believe in five gods Liska- Godess of the Hunt. She also represents Health, Farming and Wellbeing Shai-Linx- Godess of War, She also represents Swordplay, Defense and the home. Kolikan- God of the Sky, He also represents Lightning, The sun, and the moon Riskar- God of the Underworld, He also represents Death, Necromancy, and Murder Iskaneen- Godess of the Mother Tree, This elf is encased in the center of it, she is considered a deity by the Elven race. The Dwarven Kingdoms The Ath'Ar